Corazon Marcado
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: "Pero mientras llevas su fragmentado corazón en las palmas de tus temblorosas manos, todo lo que puedes hacer es jurar que lo arreglaras y lo protegerás." Sakura-centrico. SasuSaku.


Para todos los que han esperado mi resureccion con paciencia.

* * *

><p>Es algo de lo que te percatas repentinamente— una epifanía.<p>

Sakura-chan está actuando diferente.

Te llevó un tiempo darte cuenta pero hoy tu mente parece relacionarlo, pieza por pieza, cada cosa extraña que ha pasado en las últimas semanas. Y de repente, empiezas a notar todos estos pequeños cambios en ella:

Como ya no sonríe igual que una niña — sus sonrisas son más cálidas, como de un adulto.

Como ya no actúa tan acelerada como antes — es más calmada pero también está _resplandeciendo._

Como su voz ha pasado de presuntuosa e impaciente a suave y apacible.

Como ya no habla sobre aquellas molestas niñas más— su equipo es de todo lo que habla ahora.

Como esos ojos se ven absolutamente radiantes — especialmente cuando habla de "Sasuke-kun"— llenos de una emoción que reconoces perfectamente. (Después de todo, tú has visto a tu esposa con esa misma emoción todos los días desde que la conociste.)

Sakura-chan está actuando diferente.

Es demasiado rápido el cambio, decides. Estas tan acostumbrado a esta niña exuberante con cabellos color rosa hablando incansablemente sobre lo genial y fuerte y _guapo _que es "Sasuke-kun", tan acostumbrado a escuchar cómo se casará con "Sasuke-kun" algún día y tendrá sus bebes—

Te detienes y una sonrisa casi se asoma por tu rostro al recordar el día que casi escupes el agua que habías estado tomando la primera vez que te lo dijo.

—pero no estás acostumbrado a esta Sakura-chan que llega a casa cada día con una gran y amorosa sonrisa en su cara, que te saluda con un suave "hola" y un breve beso en la mejilla, y que ya no habla de "Sasuke-kun" de la misma manera que antes.

Ya no hay más gritos de "Sasuke-kun es _tan _genial!" o "Sasuke-kun es el mejor!" en la mesa a la hora de la cena—

_(a__hora es, "Kakashi-sensei llego tarde de nuevo, ese viejo flojo!" y "Naruto se cayó en una zanja de camión a casa. Estaba cubierto de lodo y ramas!" y " Sasuke trajo omusubi hecho en casa al picnic hoy—estaban deliciosos!")_

—pero hay alguna que otra declaración de "! Sasuke-kun sonrió hoy! ¡Su sonrisa es hermosa!" y "Sasuke-kun es muy amable, lo vi ayudando a una señora ya grande hoy." acompañadas de pequeños sonrojos y sonrisas tímidas que casi te hacen querer gruñir.

Tu Sakura-chan ha cambiado y, piensas para ti mismo, que le ha pasado da mi pequeña niña?

Le mencionas esto a tu esposa, quien simplemente te dice, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, —Está enamorada, cariño.

¿Amor? ¿_Amor?_ piensas, y tal pensamiento no te sienta bien. Es demasiado joven, intentas razonar. Solo tiene doce años.

Le dices eso a tu esposa, pero ella solo sonríe con esa sonrisa típica suya y sacude la cabeza.

—El amor viene a cualquier edad, — es todo lo que dice antes de desaparecer a la cocina.

Y piensas que si, tal vez es cierto, tal vez tu esposa tiene razón— casi siempre la tiene, después de todo. Pero sabes que no estás listo para lidiar con el primer amor de tu pequeña niña y el tener que convertirse en el padre sobre protector.

No estás listo para su cuando se le rompa el corazón por primera vez cuando aún es tan _inocente._

* * *

><p>Cuando lo conoces a <em>el<em> por primera vez, no estás seguro de que pensar.

Está a tu puerta, un alto y apuesto muchacho con cabello negro como la obscuridad y picudo, ojos obscuros llenos de algo que no te agrada, y te está dando un respetuoso saludo. Te da la impresión de que este niño fue criado para actuar y hablar de cierta manera.

Y estas en lo cierto cuando el comienza a hablar, su voz callada y formal. Esta aquí para recoger a Sakura-chan de camino a entrenar, te dice. Es amable y tiene buenos modales, pero decides que su personalidad es demasiado obscura, demasiado manchada para tu feliz, y brillante hija.

Temes que si eres poco rígido con él, si no la proteges a ella propiamente, él acabara con ella completamente y tú tendrás que quedarte a recoger las piezas de su roto corazón.

Tu esposa, quien ha estado a tu lado todo este tiempo, llama a tu hija. No pones atención—estas valorando con ojo de crítico a este niño de pies a cabeza con tus profundos ojos verdes. Sabes que tu mirada probablemente es dura, pero no puedes evitarlo. Este niño tiene mucho enojo, demasiada tragedia—no es bueno para tu querida Sakura-chan.

La puerta del piso superior se abre de golpe, pasos rápidos se oyen en el pasillo, y te encuentras muy sorprendido. Jamás habías visto a Sakura-chan correr en las escaleras tan rápido o sonreír tan grandemente—te das cuenta que nunca has visto sus ojos brillar con _tanta _felicidad. Y te das cuenta, en ese mismo momento, que tu esposa tenía razón sobre ella. Está enamorada de este _Sasuke-kun._

El hecho te desconcierta un poco, te da una sensación rara y poco agradable. No sabes si puedes proteger a tu preciosa flor y te aterra pensar que no será suficiente para rescatar su inocencia. Pero lo que _si _sabes es que este niño indudablemente la quebrara, y que probablemente no seas lo suficiente rápido para atraparla cuando ella caiga.

El temor te entra cuando los ves irse—

(con un muchacho rubio que no habías visto hasta ahora...cuál era su nombre? Naruto, ¿verdad?)

—porque puedes ver sus ojos enamorados cuando mira a este atractivo y obscuro muchacho, y puedes verlo en los suyos: él jamás la dejara entrar.

Ya puedes ver como terminará todo—su corazón sangrando y roto.

* * *

><p>Pasa demasiado rápido. La caída.<p>

Sakura-chan no viene a casa una noche. Y te preocupa que lo peor haya pasado.

Llamas a los Yamanaka. No te sorprende cuando te dicen que Sakura no está con ellos—Sakura e Ino no han sido amigas en mucho tiempo.

Le preguntas a Kakashi después. Le dices quien eres, parece estar sorprendido y te pregunta porque le llamas.

Le preguntas si vio a Sakura ayer. Te dice que no la ha visto desde que se fue del entrenamiento y hace una pausa antes de preguntar si pasa algo. Le dices que no ha regresado a casa desde que se fue esta mañana.

Esta callado, y puedes oír su mano pasando por su cabello. Está preocupado, te das cuenta.

—Le preguntare a Naruto y a Sasuke. Si me entero de algo, le llamare.

Esto _debería _tranquilizarte pero en verdad solo te pone más nervioso. Tus manos comienzan a temblar y tu mente comienza a hacer conjeturas como violación o asesinato o secuestro. No quieres pensar en eso, no quieres imaginar cualquier horrible cosa que le pudo haber pasado a ella—a tu pequeña niña.

Justo cuando extiendes tu mano al teléfono de nuevo, con la intención de llamar a la policía, la puerta se abre y tu hija entra.

Y pierdes la compostura.

— ¿Dónde has _estado?—_prácticamente le gritas, tu voz una combinación de preocupación extrema y pánico total.

Pero ella no parece oírte. Se mueve de una manera letárgica y simplemente cierra la puerta tras ella con un resonante clic. Después se recarga sobre ella, su despeinado cabello rosa escondiendo sus expresiones faciales de tu vista.

Tu esposa desciende las escaleras cuando comienzas a caminar hacia tu hija y apenas oyes que llama su nombre. La necesidad de consolar a tu hija te mueve, y no sabes de donde viene pero es algo que _sabes_ que tienes que hacer. Tus pasos son pesados al acercarte a ella y la tormenta de preocupación y enojo no se ha desaparecido aun...pero cuando tomas sus hombros y la obligas a mirarte, todo se desvanece.

Jamás has visto una mirada tan en blanco como la de ella, en ese momento.

Y te rompe el corazón.

* * *

><p>Sakura-chan ya no es la misma.<p>

De hecho, apenas puedes ver a tu hija.

Se encierra en su cuarto todo el día y no sale. No permite que ni tú ni tu esposa entren, no responde a nada de lo que cualquiera de los dos le digan. Le dejan la comida afuera de su cuarto, pero no siempre se la come.

Se aísla del mundo, y aún no sabes que paso para que se pusiera así, pero sabes que tiene que ver con _el _de alguna manera — los rumores que corren como el viento por la ciudad te lo dicen.

_(Aunque no estás seguro de lo que hizo)_

Sakura-chan te preocupa en demasía, pero estas más frustrado contigo mismo por no haberte preparado para esto. Te odias por no saber qué hacer, y fallar en cada intento de regresarla porque maldición se supone que _debes_ saber y se supone que eres al que ella debe voltear cuando un horrible muchacho le rompe el corazón. ¡No se supone que deba aislarse y ahogarse en sus penas sola!

Eres un horrible padre, piensas. Debiste verlo venir (o más bien debiste saber _cuándo _vendría), debiste haberla protegido de la caída—debiste haber detenido todo esto!

Eres su padre, y ella depende de ti para que la mantengas a salvo, su corazón, su cuerpo, todo. Y es tu responsabilidad asegurarte de que no llegue el dolor a ella.

Y le has fallado.

—No te culpes, —tu esposa te dice una vez que te encuentra llorando en la sala. —No es tu culpa, — ella enjuga tus lágrimas y te abraza fuertemente, intentando absorber tu dolor. —solo necesitamos darle espacio. Saldrá cuando esté lista.

Tiene razón, tu musa, porque tu esposa siempre tiene razón.

* * *

><p>Sakura chan sale de su cuarto dos semanas después.<p>

Se ve delgada, nada saludable, y…

_(Haces una nota mental de llevarla al hospital en caso de que haya algo mal.)_

…tan frágil como siempre.

Lo primero que te das cuenta es que sus ojos ya no están en blanco. Están cansados, agotados y rotos y solo puedes pensar en lo retorcido que es que te sientas feliz de que sienta dolor porque por lo menos _siente _algo de nuevo y…

_(Tu corazón se detiene por alguno segundos porque sin importar lo terrible que se vea, puedes ver que esta allí, que en realidad está allí y)_

…Dios la extrañaste.

Sakura-chan regresó, te dices a ti mismo. Esta triste, y rota, y completamente perdida pero _regresó. _

Así que cuando te mira directamente con esos tristes, tristes ojos, no puedes evitarlo. Tus pies reaccionan antes de que tú puedas pensar y corres hacia ella. Solo tienes tiempo de ver su cara quebrantarse antes de que tu cuerpo choque con el de ella. Tus brazos instintivamente se extienden para abrazar su frágil figura y la tomas con todo lo que tienes, dándole todo el cariño, amor y confort que ha necesitado estas últimas semanas.

—Se ha ido, — es todo lo que alcanza a decirte antes que su compostura se quebrante y comience a llorar desesperadamente en tus brazos.

No sabes que decir —no sabes que _podrías _decir que podría ayudar, en realidad. Porque el chico que ella ama se ha ido—

_(¿ido? ¿Cómo que ido? ¿Murió? ¿Se lo robó otra? ¿O él…se fue?) _

—y sabes por experiencia que no hay _nada _que pueda aliviar el dolor de un corazón roto por primera vez.

Te das cuenta, en ese momento, que no hay palabras que puedas decirle—

_(Excepto tal vez "volvió" pero no es así, así que no puedes usar esas palabras)_

—a tu hija que la hagan sentir mejor.

Así que sostienes a tu flor marchita y pides que se vaya su dolor, y lloras con ella. Porque su corazón es el tuyo y su dolor es tu dolor y cuando ella se quiebra, tú también.

Sabes que no puedes prometerle nada, no puedes decirle que todo estará bien porque _no sabes. _

Pero mientras llevas su fragmentado corazón en las palmas de tus temblorosas manos, todo lo que puedes hacer es jurar que lo arreglaras y lo protegerás.

* * *

><p>Pasa un año y Sakura-chan está más firme ahora.<p>

Ha crecido mucho, te das cuenta. Es más fuerte, con más orgullo, y sabes que jamás la has visto tan determinada.

Aun sabes muy poco de lo que en realidad paso esa noche, pero has oído suficiente para saber que el chico dejó—no, no, _traicionó—_la aldea y a tu preciosa hija en una _banca helada. _

Eso es suficiente para odiarlo con cada fibra de tu ser y soñar con poder quebrar su bonito cuello en dos. Eso es suficiente para que ella se rindiera—pero no lo ha hecho y no puedes entender _porque _se aferra tanto a este muchacho que no lo merece y _Dios ¿_porque está tan resuelta a traerlo de vuelta después de todo lo que le ha hecho?

Cuando le dices esto a Sakura-chan al regresar ella del trabajo, solo te sonríe y te dice, —Es porque lo amo, papi.

Tu esposa considera eso una perfectamente aceptable explicación, pero tú no.

—Su argumento no tiene lógica, —le dices a tu mejor mitad, cuando estás seguro que tu hija ha desaparecido a su cuarto.

Ella solo ríe y te dice en su linda voz. — ¿Desde cuándo hay lógica en el amor?

Con un suspiro derrotado, te das cuenta de que una vez más, tu esposa tiene la razón.

* * *

><p>Pasan otros cuatro años antes de que finalmente lo vuelvas a ver en la entrada de tu casa.<p>

Sabes que no debería sorprenderte porque el hombre _ha estado de vuelta _por ya un año y Sakura-chan _ha estado _pasando mucho tiempo con él (— ¡Estoy viendo a mi equipo, no solo es a él!—te dice siempre) últimamente pero por alguna razón lo estás.

Aún es alto y apuesto con su negro cabello en picos y ojos aún más oscuros, pero hay algo muy diferente en él. Decides, después de evaluarlo, que es la pesadez faltante en sus ojos y la compostura casi nerviosa que parece tener ante ti.

—Señor Haruno, —dice calladamente (y aun tan formal, te das cuenta) mientras se inclina humildemente ante ti. Se endereza después de un momento, viéndote a los ojos. —Espero no molestar.

Todo lo que puedes hacer es sacudir la cabeza.

Tu esposa entra al pasillo, y te pregunta quien está a la puerta. Sus pálidos ojos azules se abren cuando lo ven, el shock se cambia por asombro cuando Sasuke se inclina respetuosamente y la saluda formalmente. Ella sonríe amablemente y responde igual de respetuosa y te asombra lo perdonadora que es.

—Llamare a Sakura-chan por ti, —dice amablemente, subiendo por las escaleras.

La atención de Sasuke regresa a ti, y reconoces la mirada familiar de determinación en sus ojos.

No estás preparado para lo que sigue.

Te pide permiso para llevar a Sakura a una cita.

Es simplemente por la manera en que sus ojos se enternecen cuando ve a Sakura bajando las escaleras que te encuentras a ti mismo murmurando un

—Sí.

Él sabe que no significa que lo has perdonado o que estás dispuesto a olvidar lo que él le ha hecho a ella, pero que estás dándole una oportunidad de reponerlo y lo entiende.

Y cuando ves esa enorme sonrisa en los labios de Sakura al verlo en la puerta y la manera sutil en que él se la corresponde, sabes que tomaste la decisión correcta.

* * *

><p><strong>notas: <strong>empeze este one-shot en AGOSTO. Mi antigua computadora se puso sus moños y me borro el fic DOS VECES. Asi que disculparan mi ausencia pero cuando un fic se te borra dos veces se te van todas las ganas de seguir.

Con todo y todo este es un fic de deeppoeticgirl/xxlovendreamsxx, tambien conocida como mi amada Melissa. Ya se lo debo desde quien sabe cuanto y a ustedes mas.

Tengo vacaciones en un par de semanas asi que espero poder POR FIN actualizar mis multi-chaps. NO estan abandonados, simplemente no he tenido ganas de traducir...la vida no es siempre benevolente con uno.

asi que perdonenme y dejen sus reviews de si les gusto etc. me gustan los favorites ya saben pero me gustan mas los review.

Si quieren ponerse al corriente conmigo esta mi tumblr y mi twitter en la descripcion, para que no haya como deshacerse de mi haha.

Gracias por su paciencia, en serio. Espero que sigan aqui y que les sigan gustando mis traducciones.

Hasta la proxima

rxs


End file.
